


James Potter

by Idk149



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk149/pseuds/Idk149
Summary: Headcanons about Jamieeeee
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 21





	James Potter

•100% ships Remus and Sirius  
•Makes flower crowns for anyone who asks (and when his friends don’t ask)  
•Glasses are absolutely filthy and are stolen several times a day by the other marauders and Lily (once she warms up to him) to be cleaned  
•Close af with his parents and owls back and forth with them all the time  
•Has a hoard of chapsticks, carries several around and if anyone says their lips are chapped he chunks one at them  
•Once managed to get himself stuck on the quidditch goalposts and nobody noticed until the ravenclaw team showed up for practice and got him down  
•Fell for it when Remus brought a can of soda on the train and told him he had to shake it up before he opened it  
•Has ADHD  
•Mother hen to all the marauders and adopts first years  
•Befriended the owner of a tea shop in Hogsmeade, and talks with her for at least half an hour every trip  
•Loves chocolate milk


End file.
